halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: The Tale of the Class IIIs
Halo: The Tale of the Class IIIs Co-written by Matt-256 and Spartan 501 Summary While Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 along with his fellow Spartan II Class IIs are fighting for the survival of humanity, other Spartan programs were started to increase the amount of soldiers. Examples of these projects were the SPARTAN-III Project and the SPARTAN-X Program. In 2540, another project was approved. It was called Spartan II Class III. This program would be an exact sequel to the original Spartan-II Program. This is their story. Characters UNSC Navy *Spartan II Class III Teams **Gold Team **Scarlet Team **Orange Team **Violet Team **Cyan Team **Silver Team **Olive Team **Tan Team **Turquoise Team **Crimson Team *Captain Achilles Ponton Marine Corps *Master Gunnery Sergeant Dean Jackson *The sixteen members of Combat Group Bravo ONI *Colonel Griffin Standoff Covenant Sangheili *Fleet Master Faraz Wortynee Halo: The Tale of the Class IIIs Proluge //March 5th, 2540, 0500 Hours// //Stallion System, Omega Alpha Beta// //Behind primary sattelite of Stallion IV// The ONI prowler Descent from Darkness exited slipspace in the shadow of Stallion IV's moon, it's ablative stealth coating blending perfectly into the black of space. It accelerated slowly, then a single shuttle launched from it's small hanger, a tiny shuttle whose plating was equally invisible as its mother ship. The craft's engines didn't flare as it accelerated in a slingshot orbit around the satellite and towards Stallion IV, nor did anyone notice that anything had occurred. The small ship flew towards the green and blue gem in front of it, without ever being spotted. On the bridge of the ship, Colonel Griffin Standoff shifted uncomfortably, and wondered how his superiors, some of whom he didn't even know the names of, had gotten him to do this. The project they had proposed, the dubious ethics, all of it, made him highly uneasy. Standoff did not much care about advancing in rank, only about serving the UNSC, a strong sense of patriotism that had gotten him promotion after promotion. He watched the pair of ONI pilots maneuver the small sloop about, and sighed inwardly. He would do his duty, whatever was required. The small ship sank into the world's atmosphere, its maneuvering jets firing rapidly to keep it on the correct course. The ship floated above the ground for a moment, then touched down, without a sound. The colonel stepped out of the bridge, down the hallway, and then out into the bright sunlight. He checked his civilian clothing to make sure it was authentic, noting inwardly how much he hated being out of uniform. He strode forward, towards the city of Thor, where the first subject was located. He sighed quietly to himself, knowing all to well what he would soon be putting this child through. ---- //March 5th, 9th Age of Reclamation, Twentieth Cycle, 121 Units// //Unknown system// //In the Covenant Holy City, High Charity// Faraz stepped up to the podium. He was nervous. There would be hundreds of spectators for this moment, many of which he knew himself. Drops of sweat tingled down from his head. A Sangheili wearing a large headpiece stepped higher up on the podium too. The sangheili was easily recognized as a Councillor. To think that he, a mere Shipmaster, was standing in front of a Councillor. It was an indescribable honor. The Councillor cleared his throat and then clicked his mandibles. He looked down on Faraz. "Ship Master Faraz Wortynee, please, bow," he whispered to Faraz, who immediately followed his command and fell to one knee. "Ship Master, you have gone through six tours of duty against the humans. After the first four, you were promoted to Ship Master. You participated in the Harvest System campaign. You fought alongside many of our brothers on the human planet "Jericho VII". And you have participated in numerous other campaigns I will not recall now. You are here, because your time as Ship Master is over. Now, you're a Fleet Master!" The crowd clapped and cheered. Faraz felt good in his heart. Being a Fleet Master was a true honor. And now, he may actually command a campaign against human filths! "Fleet Master, do you have any words to say?" the Councillor asked. Faraz cleared his throat, then spoke : "My brothers, I want you to know, that I have never been more proud of myself than today. But, I know that my title does not only carry pride; it also carries responsibility. I promise you, I'll do my best to never, ever, fail you, my brothers, for the Sangheili, for the Holy Covenant!" ---- Chapter 1 Category:Matt-256/Stories & Logs